luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Chef Piggy
''"HI KIDS! Chef Piggy here!" ~ Chef Piggy's intro '''Chef Mathias Volcanion Piggy' is one of the main antagonists of LuigiFan00001's channel. He is also the villain protagonist of his own cooking show; Cooking ala Chef Piggy. However, it is rumored that Chef Piggy is the main antagonist of the entire channel. Appearance Chef Piggy dons a Chef Hat, distinguishing him from the other pigs. He also has a large grin and is usually seen holding a large butcher knife. In the Angry Birds Go series, he is seen sometimes riding on a cloud. Background Chef Mathias Volcanion Piggy was originally born to two neglectful parents. His father just so happened to be a chef, and taught him how to cook. One night, while his parents were asleep, Chef Piggy cooked them alive, making some crispy smoked bacon. He then served this meal to King Pig, making him the royal chef. Before filming one of the episodes for his cooking show, he fed glue to a cat demon. The cat was possessed by a magical mask that granted him immortality for being freed. Now Chef Piggy awaits for his time to claim the throne. Angry Birds Plush Chef Piggy is a major antagonist, often seen supporting King Pig. Other times, he is seen minding his own business or manipulating others for his own gain. Numerous times depict him showing no care for others, which often includes King Pig. Angry Birds Bosses Chef Piggy was the boss of Area 3. He reappears in the final episode of Angry Birds Bosses telling everybody about the Purple Bird’s betrayal. Cooking ala Chef Piggy Here, Chef Piggy is the main antagonist. He is often seen serving up vile and disgusting meals to his customers. The meals more-or-less have various plush characters grinded up inside of them, with some episodes involving him running from various cops in the end. It wasn't until the series finale Scrambled Yoshis, ''where his show wasn't doing too well, and Chef Piggy decides to cook up something fast, which consisted of Yoshi's eggs. Mario and Luigi decide to have themselves a taste, but it was where Chef Piggy got the eggs that triggered the two. The two then leave, promising that Chef Piggy will pay for his crimes. King Pig then came in, seeing the eggs Chef Piggy cooked up, but it wasn't until Conquest interrupted the moment, here to apprehend Chef Piggy once again. He was then fired since they know each and every one of his crimes, which the Penguin Bodyguards, whom now work for the government, say that Chef Piggy is officially condemned. They arrest him at last, but not after when Chef Piggy heard that Mario was the one that reported him, he vows revenge on the plumber, leading to another series in the making. There is a theory that chef piggy might make a escape from prison in the future series. Angry Birds Go Plush Chef Piggy is one of the "4 Champion Pig" bosses. Here, he was the champion of the "Air" circuit. Although not as friendly as the two pigs prior, (Cowboy and Construction), he was still seen as a friendly character towards the end of his boss fight. He congratulated Red for his victory after an intense race, and provided him with a piece of an amulet. Antagonistic Acts Chef Piggy is depicted as callous and sadistic, perfectly fine with killing individuals in order to earn some profit with his cooking. He has demonstrated this numerous times with his Cooking With Chef Piggy show, and sometimes exhibits different villainous traits in other videos, such as Angry Birds Plush. Crimes committed: * Mass Murder (Seen in many episodes of Cooking With Chef Piggy) * Corpse Mutilation (Using the victims of his cooking to his dishes) * Poisoning (Most of his dishes can be poisonous) * Scamming (various individuals, which includes his customers and even King Pig) * Theft * Conspiracy * Torture * Terrorism * Betrayal * Numerous other offences Overall, Chef Piggy is one of the worst, if not the worst, characters in the entire channel, having no qualms of using individuals in his own cooking for profit. Gallery ChefPiggyFanart.jpeg Cooking ala Chef Piggy.png ChefPiggyoldthemesong.jpeg Quotes ''"HI KIDS! Chef Piggy here!" "Cops, go away. I'm not doing anything illegal today." "MARIO... I'll get you for this, plumber! I SWEAR OF IT!" "Oh dear, I've made quite a mess." "I'd rather have a mad scientist doctor with spider legs here, in a big big hat!" Trivia * Prior to 2014, LuigiFan00001 created this series to vent his hatred on Chef Piggy. * However, in more recent years, this hatred has been toned down, with less episodes revolving around the chef. * In any case, Chef Piggy is one of the least likable characters in the entire channel for the reasons given above. * Chef Piggy has very few heroic actions such as in Angry Birds Bosses where he warns the birds of Purple Bird's betrayal and summoning the zombies to help the birds; and in Angry Birds Go Plush, he, along with Cowboy Pig, Construction Pig, and Engineer Postman Pig, races against the birds to prevent them from reassembling the amulet because the amulet would summon Mario (who is the series' main antagonist) to attack the Birds. Despite all of these actions, that doesn't change the fact that Chef Piggy is one of, if not, the most evil character in the channel Category:Main Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Cooking ala Chef Piggy Characters Category:Chefs Category:Pigs Category:Angry Birds Plush Characters Category:Angry Birds Go Category:Angry Birds Go Characters Category:Temporarily Good Category:Final Bosses Category:Original Characters Category:Cooking ala Chef Piggy Category:Bosses Category:Pure Evil Category:Sadists Category:Most Hated Characters